


Laundry One Shots

by BlackWingBird



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot Collection, a pick me up, just for fun, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingBird/pseuds/BlackWingBird
Summary: Collection of one shots that happen on laundry dayMore tags to come as they're added.1. Steve Rogers X Reader2. Loki X Reader (Spanking)3. Bucky X ReaderWas having a down day and couldn't find a a muse to continue my other stories so I thought I'd try my hand at a couple of One Shots.  This is all still kinda new but a lot of fun.





	1. Captain's Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Was having a down day and couldn't find a a muse to continue my other stories so I thought I'd try my hand at a couple of One Shots. This is all still kinda new but a lot of fun. 
> 
> Any requests or suggestions send them my way and I'll see what I can do!

“So you’re the asshole that’s been doing it?!” The shout rang out a moment before Steve felt the rather hard smack across the back of his head.

“Ow! Hey….Wait!” Steve spun around in front of the washer he had opened to see if it was empty, he held up his hands in defeat and also to ward off any further coming blows. 

“Wait what? I’m seriously over you stealing my underwear!” You held out an accusing finger at the taller golden haired man. To say he was good looking was an understatement and for a moment you rocked back on your heels but then again you remembered the missing pairs of underwear. You had thought yourself lucky when your apartment building had laundry machines in the basement which meant no more having to head out to the laundry mat. Lucky indeed until a few weeks ago your panties had slowly started to go missing. At first it was only one pair. It could have easily been stuffed somewhere in the closet that you had yet to clean out but you did notice since it was your favorite pair! The second pair, brand new had gone missing the next time. Then you started to get suspicious. And since your panties cost around 12 bucks a piece, it started to add up cost wise.

So this is where you found yourself, stalking the laundry room, finally finding the creep responsible.

Apparently a VERY good looking creep but still a creep.

“Wait, I only opened the machine to see if it was free. All the others were already running,” He pointed to the laundry basket full of men’s clothing as proof.

“Oh…” you stepped back, feeling your cheeks flush red while trying to think of something to save face with the handsome man in front of you.

He reached up to rub the back of his head where you had smacked him as your eyes watched his bicep flex in the gray t-shirt that stretched across his body. Letting your eyes drift further you took in the shorts he wore over athletic legs. A clearing of the throat brought you out of your shameless ogle of the man before you causing your cheeks to further flush.

“I’m sorry, what?” You replied while tucking your hands into the pockets of your jean shorts.

“I asked if you were finished with this machine, I’ve been working a lot lately and haven’t had a lot of time to do laundry and today is my only day off.” The blonde man asked again with a easy smile, hefting the laundry basket against his hip. 

“Yeah! Of course. I’m really sorry, “ You slid past him, my god the heat radiating off this man! “I’ve been having some issues with laundry missing and I thought you might be the culprit,” You mumbled as you bent over and started to pull clean clothes from the machine. 

“Well under those circumstances I think I can forgive the head smack then. Hey, by the way, my name is Steve,” he offered as he stood back watching you pull clothes, bent over and letting your shorts ride up higher on your ass cheeks. Shifting his gaze he felt his own cheeks grow warm and he moved his laundry basket off his hip to hold it in front of him. 

“There!” Turning around, laundry basket in hand as you moved over to the dryers,” Steve. Very nice to meet you. You must have been the new tenant that moved in a month ago. I’m Y/N, I live down the hall.”

Steve’s reply was muffled as he started to load the empty machine and it was your turn to watch as Steve loaded the machine, admiring the view.

“Yeah it’s been about a month now but work has me so busy I feel like I haven’t had time to unpack even,” Steve added soap and closed the lid and turned around to catch you staring at him a soft grin sliding over his features as he slowly walked over.

“So, what kind of items have been coming up missing? I could keep an eye out…” Steve stepped in close, reaching out to rest his hand on the dryer behind you, boxing you in.

Swallowing and looking up into Steve’s face you tried to answer, “Um…well, small things really…” You tried to get out, wanting to look anywhere but the hypnotic blue eyes that were focused on you.

“Small things?” Steve asked leaning down and brushing his lips against yours.

Reaching up you ran your fingers through Steve’s golden hair and gripped his head, pulling him in close. Your lips crashed against his and suddenly Steve’s hands were holding tight to your hips, tugging them in close against his.

When you moaned he slipped his tongue into your mouth, deepening the kiss and tilting you back harder against the dyer. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, fingers playing with the short hair on the back of his head. “Small things?” You murmured in a daze as you parted taking in a much needed breath. 

Steve looked down at you in his arms, lips kiss swollen, pupils dilated, and cheeks flushed a delicious pink, and figures he’s never seen anything so intoxicating. Pressing his body against yours you could feel him through his shorts and the breath caught in your throat. “Uh yeah….Mine, definitely not yours.”


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's unfortunate laundry episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually supposed to be cleaning....Shhhh don't tell.

If there was one thing you hated it was folding laundry. Actually most of the time it never got folded anyways but rather ended up piled on a chair in your suite where your lived in Stark Tower. Seriously, what was the point if you’re just going to wear them again? Steve had lectured you more than once about keeping a more tidy place and on more than one occasion you had blown him off. Of course he would lecture that, he kept his place spotless as only an ex-military man would. 

You were not military. 

However this was one of the rare occasions you decided to bite the bullet and actually fold your laundry. Cranking up the music you dumped it all on your bed and had started to get to work while listening to today’s music flavor: Gary Numan. 

You never saw the door swing open, you didn’t see the pissed off God of Mischief as he stood with an armload of pink items and his fist clenched. 

All of a sudden a load of pink colored whites landed on top of your laundry causing you to shriek and spin just in time to face a very angry Loki.

“You careless mortal! Look what your errant bit of clothing did to my laundry!” Loki growled, sending your eyes wide as you used the remote in your pocket to turn the music down. Looking down at the clothes you had to stifle a giggle seeing a fair number of once previously white or light color items were now a faint color of pink.

“Jaysus Loki! You don’t get to sneak up on people like that. And really, how do you know it was mine?” You asked, hands on your hips glowering back at him, neither of you giving an inch.

Loki lifted his fist and from it dangled a red sock. One of yours. 

“Ooops,” you conceded, looking faintly meek before shifting your eyes from the offending article of clothing back to Loki’s serious face. 

“Ooops, indeed,” he drawled before dropping it between the two of you and turned to leave. 

You bend down, snatched up the sock and balled it quickly before throwing at the back of Loki’s head causing him to spin around with something akin to murder on his face. He stalked back towards you, causing you to swallow and shuffle back towards your bed where it hit against the back of your legs almost making you fall. 

“You dare strike me?! You? A mere mortal?” He asked, voice shockingly calm and it was then that you pondered if you’d poked the bear a bit too far and swallowed.

The flash of doubt was brief as you squared your shoulders and lifted an accusing finger, “You know, maybe if you checked the washer before putting your clothes in you wouldn’t have had this issue. Don’t you dare try to blame me for your incompetence Loki,” As the words left your lips you had the slight inclination you might have crossed a line but held fast.

Quick as lightening your wrist was grabbed in Loki’s Asgardian grip, tears almost welling in your eyes as you gasped in pain. You found yourself spun around and pinned down to the bed amidst the folded and unfolded laundry, unable to move, Loki’s heavy weight pressing you down and trapping you. You squirmed, your arm hurting as you tried to squirm out of his grip only to feel it twist higher causing you to still.

The warmth of Loki’s breath on your neck shot a shiver through your body you hoped he didn’t notice. A part of your brain tried to ponder why you felt chilled and yet hot all at the same time before his words pulled you out of your inner musings.

“Your mortal manners lack so atrociously it’s disgusting. Obviously you have been undisciplined for far too long so it seems it’s up to me to teach you respect for those that are obviously superior,” He growled low against your neck and instantly you felt yourself flush. You knew you should be offended by the way he spoke to you but the feel of him pressed against your body, the cool, crisp scent that was always uniquely Loki swirled heavily around you and just the rumble of the growl was actually turning you on. 

You felt the bed shift and his weight from your body lift free. Your arm was released and you gasped with pain as you tried to straighten the strained muscles. You yelped out loud being yanked around to find your face hanging inches above the carpet and before your brain could comprehend what was going on there was a sharp smack on your yoga pant covered ass causing you to gasp, more in shock than pain.

“What the hell Loki?!” You cried out while trying to scrabble off of his lap from where he sat on your bed.

“That was one. I think I’ll give you a swat for ever piece of laundry of mine you ruined Pet,” Loki calmly replied, holding your easily with one hand on your back and bringing his other hand back down to your ass again, landing on your other cheek and pulling a muffled grunt of pain from you.

“Are you crazy? You can’t just spank a person because you screwed up by not checking –“ Your rant was cut off by two more swats across your ass that now started to burn and you held on to his leg for support, blinking and breathing hard.

“I can, and I will. Normally,” he calmly spoke as he rubbed a hand over the warm cloth covered ass on his lap,” Normally I would make a person count out the spankings they are receiving but just this time I’ll do the counting for you.”

This time? Your brain tried to ask before a steady stream of smacks against your ass pulled you from your thoughts and all you could think of was the pain of your ass, and the wetness of your panties.

By the time Loki rained down 12 blows on your now hot ass you sagged across his knees and felt your tears drip down your nose then to the carpet below, your body felt like it was on fire, inside and out.

“There now,” He sounded smug as he rubbed a cool and over your ass causing you to hiss in pain. Carefully he peeled down the yoga pants from your ass to be greeted with his handy work, a bright red ass that would be uncomfortable to sit on for a day or so. Laying his cold hand across the reddened skin you whimpered and started babbling.

“I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! I promise I’ll check the machine next time,” you sniffled and groaned as his cool hand soothed the tender skin. You jerked as his slender fingers dipped between your legs to run over your wet lips and you felt and heard his groan of approval. 

“Then I’d say the little mortal has learned a valuable lesson of respect,” Loki hummed to himself as his fingers played lightly along your slick lips, teasing you a few times before his hand disappeared and you groaned in protest. 

“Ah ah ah,” He tisked at you, “This was a punishment, not a reward.” He got to his feet and you slid to the floor with a slight thump, pants still down around your burning ass. Stepping over you walked easily to the door, fingers in his mouth.

Struggling to your knees you hissed in pain as you carefully slid your pants up over your sore ass and watched as he turned when he got to the door, “Oh…and be a good little pet and do try to get the red out of those. I expect them folded and placed on my bed in about 2 hours.” Loki smiled smugly and strode out of your suite.

You moaned and struggled to your feet before scowling at the now empty doorway. 

“Oh I’ll have your laundry done alright…” You murmured to yourself as you gathered up his items from your bed and moved over to your dresser. Working open a drawer you pulled an item free and headed towards the laundry.

Socks come in pairs. Especially bright red ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for letting me write for you and if you have any requests let me know.  
Gary Numan No Mercy: https://youtu.be/wYTjYpC1XYc


	3. Dry Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running errands for Tony leads to an encounter with Bucky
> 
> (I actually started out to write a Tony piece bit somehow Bucky muscled in instead)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I think I'm a bit rusty in my writing skills so I apologize now and hopefully I'll pick things up again and get back on the horse! Thank you for letting me write for you! I'm always open to suggestions or ideas.

“Yes, I know. No, I have your suits right here Sir,” you said into the phone as it was pinched precariously between your shoulder and ear, hands full of dry cleaning and groceries. You weren’t exactly Mr. Stark’s personal assistant but you did help out his extremely overworked PA. God knows that the man could use a whole team to keep up with him! 

Your phone started to slip and you panicked, eyes going wide. 

“NoNoNoNo!” You mumbled while trying to shift things in your hands to catch your phone and not drop everything, “No…I wasn’t talking to you Sir!” You slightly yelled at your phone before you managed to wedge it between your body and the wall next to the elevator. You breathed out a sigh of relief as a tone sounded, signaling that Tony had hung up. You stared down at the traitorous phone wedged precariously and huffed out softly. 

Wiggling, you were trying to get one of your full hands close enough to grab it before it slid all the way and crashed to floor. Every time you got a little bit closer, your phone slipped a little bit more. You tried to grab it quickly only to be horrified as your phone slipped and fell towards the floor. You could already hear the crack of the phone against the floor and grimaced, eyes closed.

When the crack never came you opened an experimental eye and looked down. No phone. Slowly you straitened up and slowly stepped away from the wall and yet no phone cracking against the floor. You were puzzled for half a second before you became aware of a presence very close by. Turning, you were immediately face to face, well, face to chest with another person. 

Tilting your head up your eyes crawled over a broad chest covered in a thin raglan t-shirt that failed to hide much of the muscle that moved under it. As your gaze continued further up you found a strong jaw covered in a light scruff of a beard and stormy gray eyes.

Breathing out a sigh of relief and smiling, “Mr. Barnes, nice to see you!” As Bucky held up his hand with your wayward phone your smile grew, “My hero!”

“You looked like you were in a bind there Doll,” an easy grin spread over his face, “Can I help you with any of that? And…it’s Bucky,” his eyes took in your overloaded arms.

Shaking your head you replied back, “Oh. No thanks Mr. Ba- Bucky. It’s a quick trip up to Mr. Stark’s office. But you could press the button for me…” 

“You got it Doll, headin that way myself actually,” Bucky drawled, reaching over to press the up button and brushing close enough to you that your skin registered the warmth of his larger frame through your thin blouse. 

You shivered a bit and flushed ever so slightly while turning towards the doors to hide it.  
Before long the doors dinged and opened to an empty elevator, his hand on the doors, Bucky moved aside to let you enter first. Smiling softly up at him, you stepped in and stood to one side of the lift to wait while Bucky stepped in and leaned over to push the button you both needed. Instead of moving to the other side of the lift he stood close to you, almost touching. Instinctively you edged away, crowding closer to the wall while Bucky paid no mind, slipping his hands and your phone into his jeans pockets as you both faced forward. A few floors went by before Bucky turned to regard the clothes in your hands. 

“Is that _all_ Stark’s?” Bucky asked his eyebrows raised.

“Wha? Oh! Um no,” You looked up to Bucky with a sheepish smile while shifting the clothes over your arms and sliding the grocery bag down to your wrist in order to ease the discomfort. Why the hell does Mr. Stark need all these snacks anyways?

“Most are his, but some are mine. Kinda a two birds with one stone thing,” you gave Bucky a friendly smile and noticed that he returned it but kept his gaze on your face. In fact he held your gaze long enough that you flushed again and dropped your gaze, unable to hold it. You missed the slight darkening of his eyes and the soft click that sounded from his pocket. 

The elevator jolted to a halt with enough force that you were knocked off balance. Dry cleaning scattered along with packets of dried fruit as you threw your arms up to trying to steady yourself. Before you had a chance to stumble strong arms surrounded you and pulled you close, your own arms instantly wrapping around Bucky’s large shoulders for stability. 

“It’s ok, I gotcha Doll,” Bucky murmured against your hair. You melted for a few moments, enjoying the warmth against your body and the subtle smell of cologne that was uniquely Bucky. You hmmm’d softly for a moment before remembering what was going on and startled, pulling away with an embarrassed flush as you attempted to smooth the imaginary wrinkles in your slacks. 

“Thank you that was quite the abrupt stop!” Now you looked up with a wry smile and turned to face the door frowning, “Are we stuck between floors? How long before someone comes for us?” You asked while reaching out to push buttons with no result.

“Knowing Tony, F.R.I.D.A.Y already is aware,” Bucky said smoothly before reaching down to open the small door and pulled the emergency phone to his ear, stooping a little as he did so. 

“Barnes, plus one,” He spoke into the phone, pausing to listen, “Got it, will do. Let Stark know his suits will be a bit late,” Bucky finished as you gestured to the plastic covered clothes still scattered and took in the worried look on your face before he hung up. 

You had crouched down and started to gather up the various packets of dried fruit back into the grocery bag as you spoke, “So they’re on their way?”

Bucky’s eyes watched as you knelt down, working to gather items up and he swallowed thickly. Taking a breath he calmed himself down and took on an air of nonchalance, “Yeah, F.R.I.D.A.Y had already called for repairs so we can just sit tight. They figured about 30 minutes or so.”

“Oh…” you replied, shoving the last of the wayward bags in the grocery sack before sitting up on your knees and dropping it in the corner. 

When you turned to look at Bucky you couldn’t help but notice how close you were, eyes level with the zipper on his jeans. Tilting your head back you were met with Bucky’s gaze on you, his features unreadable and hair around his face but his eyes were dilated and glued to your face. You blinked, frozen by his eyes locked as they were locked onto your face.

“Mr. Barnes?” You murmured softly, both of you frozen for a few moments before Bucky’s warm flesh hand reached out to run his fingertips lightly down your cheek, leaving a trail of tingling warmth in their wake. 

“Bucky….or James,” he huskily replied, gaze never leaving your face and moving towards your lips. Leaning down he pulled you up easily, “Lemme help you up Doll.”

You easily got to your feet, assisted by Bucky. Even when you were standing he didn’t let go but instead kept you pulled in tight against his own body. Slowly he backed you up against the wall of the elevator, and you let him do it without so much as a peep of protest. It seems that within the blink of an eye his lips were on your throat. Lips moving over your skin, the scruff of a beard scraped over the sensitive flesh of your throat, giving a bit of a burn that sent a jolt of energy shooting down your back. There was a soft moan that escaped your throat that only seemed to drive Bucky wild. He captured your lips and devoured them, tongue delving into your eager mouth. 

Bucky’s metal hand slid up your back to tangle in your hair, gripping it and pulling your head back to expose more of your neck to his wandering lips. He wasted no time in covering every inch with his kisses and nips of blunt teeth. Shuffling forward he had you pressed against the wall in no time, your arms eagerly wrapped around his shoulders, tripping over the dry cleaning scattered over the floor of the lift. You let out a low moan as your fingers dug into Bucky’s shoulder, the other hand sliding up to the back of his neck and pulling him closer. As soon as your sinful moan reached his ears he growled low in his throat while his fingers moved to the buttons of your blouse, pulling at them.

The sudden jolt of the elevator starting to move again made you gasp and then groan your displeasure. Looking up into Bucky’s face you could see a mirrored sentiment. Looking over his shoulder at the current floor you gasped and shoved him away, frantically fixing your blouse and smoothing your hair.  
The elevator doors opened and you were greeted with an unimpressed Tony. Your cheeks were flushed, and you were quite certain that both you and Bucky looked guilty. 

“I have your suits Sir!” you coughed lightly and slid past him to hurry to his office. 

“Stark,” Bucky regarded him as he stepped out to stand in front of Tony.

“Barnes. How was second base? Or did you two just agree to go steady and she could wear your class ring…” Tony asked with a lifted eyebrow, arms folded over his chest and a smirk on his face.

Bucky rolled his eyes but grinned a minute later and pulled his hand from his pocket, reaching over and dropping a small gadget into Stark’s waiting hand.

“Next time you test out a bit of equipment for me…maybe leave off the foot prints on my dry cleaning? Guess I should be thankful everything was wrapped in plastic. Did you at least get her phone number?” Tony asked as he pressed the button a few times, observing the flickering of the power to the elevator in front of him. 

Pulling his metal hand out of his pocket he held up your phone, “Better, I get to return this to her,” Bucky replied with a lopsided grin and moved off in search of you again leaving Tony next to the elevator.

Looking down at his hand and shaking his head before tossing and catching the small gadget as he walked slowly down a different hall, “Those boys have the dating speed of a heard of turtles riding a glacier.”


End file.
